brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
World Builder
World Builder is an online LEGO game, previously on LEGO.com. It was removed from the site, but can be downloaded here: http://biomediaproject.com/bmp/files/LEGO/gms/download/ClubGames/. World Builder has 60 missions in total. Models There are many models (a.k.a. units) in World Builder - a total of 20, with 13 being land only, 5 being water only and 2 being amphibious. Land Units |Terrain=Normal |Speed=Fast |Capacity= 3 bricks |Details= A basic land vehicle that can carry up to 3 bricks. |Actions = Pick Up, Drop Off}} |Terrain=Normal, rocky |Speed=Fast |Capacity=3 bricks |Details= Extra-big tires get the Dirtbuggy over rough terrain. Carries 3 bricks. Use the spacebar to pick up and drop off loads. |Actions = Pick Up, Drop Off}} |Terrain=Normal |Speed=Very slow |Capacity=None |Details=Very little use in World Builder other than goals. You'd be slow too if you had to carry your entire house on your back. |Actions = None}} |Terrain=Normal |Speed=Medium |Capacity=1 Section of Land |Details=Can dig up and place land. Use the Steamshovel to dig up ground, turning it into water. You can also fill water, turning it into ground. Use the spacebar to dig and fill. |Actions = Dig, Fill}} |Terrain=Normal |Speed=Medium |Capacity=None |Details=Can move boulders or LEGO bricks, but not both at the same time. The Dozer can push boulders and piles of bricks. Move next to the target, press the spacebar, and click on the target. |Actions = Push}} |Terrain=Normal |Speed=Medium |Capacity=10 bricks |Details=Can lift more than Buggies. The forklift moves a little slow, but it can carry a whopping 10 bricks. |Actions = Pick Up, Drop Off}} |Terrain=Normal |Speed=Fast (slower with tree) |Capacity=1 Tree |Details=Can pick up and place trees. It may take a lot of bricks, but this mighty mech can pull up trees and replant them in the ground. Use the spacebar. |Actions = Uproot Tree, Plant Tree}} |Terrain=Normal |Speed=Medium |Capacity=None |Details=Primarily used to fight enemies. Use the defender to disassemble pesky monsters. |Actions = Disassemble}} |Terrain=Normal |Speed=Slow |Capacity=25 bricks |Details= Carries a large number of bricks, though very slow. The Dumptruck is slow and steady and can carry a heavy load. Use the spacebar to pick up and drop off loads. |Actions = Pick Up, Drop Off}} |Terrain=Normal |Speed=Immobile |Capacity=None |Details=Recharges land vehicles. The Gas Station recharges anything with wheels. Just drive up next to the station to recharge. |Actions = Automatically refuels things with wheels}} |Terrain=Normal |Speed=Immobile |Capacity=None |Details=Recharges robots. The Robot Lap recharges robots. Just walk up next to the Lab to recharge. |Actions = Automatically repairs robots}} |Terrain=Normal |Speed=Immobile |Capacity=None |Details=''A sturdy defensive outpost that will fight back when monsters try to dismantle it.'' |Actions = Automatically disassembles monsters}} |Terrain=Normal, rocky |Speed=Fast |Capacity=None. |Details= Basically a walking Robot Lab with its own energy. This handy little mechanic loves to fix broken machinery. |Actions = Automatically repairs robots}} Amphibious Units |Terrain=Normal, shallow water |Speed=Fast |Capacity=None |Details=Can move on land and shallow water, and is used for reaching goals. Frogs are small, green, and entirely made out of LEGO bricks. |Actions = None}} |Terrain=Normal, shallow water |Speed=Fast |Capacity=None |Details=Can move on land and shallow water, and is used for reaching goals. A yellow creature that can travel over land and water. And it's amphibious, too! |Actions = None}} Water Units |Terrain=Water, deep water |Speed=Fast |Capacity=None |Details=A basic water unit. This slippery critter lives in the water, which is not unusual - for a fish. |Actions = None}} |Terrain=Shallow water, deep water |Speed=Fast |Capacity=5 bricks |Details=A basic carrying unit on water. This sturdy vessel is guaranteed not to sink...much. Use the spacebar to pick up and drop off loads. |Actions = Pick Up, Drop Off}} |Terrain=Shallow water, deep water |Speed=Medium |Capacity=25 bricks |Details=Carries a large number of bricks. This massive vessel can hold plenty of LEGO brick cargo. Use the spacebar to pick up and drop off loads. |Actions = Pick Up, Drop Off}} |Terrain=Shallow water, deep water |Speed=Fast |Capacity=None |Details=''Fast and furious, the speedboat has turbo-charged maneuverability and packs a nice defensive wallop.'' |Actions = Disassemble}} |Terrain=Shallow water |Speed=Immobile |Capacity=None |Details=Recharges water units. The Marina recharges boats. Just float up next to the Marina to recharge. |Actions = Automatically refuels boats}} Monsters These are models designed to destroy the player's units. They move randomly until one of the player's units enters their line of sight, at which point they attempt to destroy it. (Drops) |Terrain=Normal |Speed=Medium |Capacity=N/A |Details=Basic enemy. |Actions = N/A}} (Drops) |Terrain=Shallow water, deep water |Speed=Slow |Capacity=N/A |Details=Basic enemy on water. Weaker than the Crab. |Actions = N/A}} (Drops) |Terrain=Normal, rocky |Speed=Fast |Capacity=N/A |Details=Tougher than Crabs and able to traverse rocky terrain. |Actions = N/A}} (Drops) |Terrain=Normal, shallow water, deep water |Speed=Slow |Capacity=N/A |Details=Only creature found in both shallow and deep water as well as land. Moderately powerful. |Actions = N/A}} (Drops) |Terrain=Normal, rocky |Speed=Slow |Capacity=N/A |Details=Toughest land creature. Sometimes travels over swamp when attacking. Unique to the Prehistoric World. |Actions = N/A}} (Drops) |Terrain=Shallow water, deep water |Speed=Fast |Capacity=N/A |Details=Toughest and fastest sea creature. |Actions = N/A}} Building Models The official help section on how to build models is as follows: To build a model, you must first have a building PLAN for it. Your current plans appear in the window at the bottom of the screen. When you click on a plan you will see the bricks you need to build it. Move your cursor around the map until it’s near the bricks you need and then click to build the model. You can take models apart by clicking on the TAKE APART button and build them again. Or build a different model using the same bricks. But be careful, because every time you build a model you use up 1 plan. Controlling Models The official help section on how to build models is as follows: To select a model, click on it. A bouncing arrow appears above the selected model. You can move the selected model by clicking anywhere on the map. Different models can travel over different kinds of terrain, so the selected model might not be able to reach the location you clicked. Some models have special actions, like carrying bricks around the map. To do a special action, click on the action button or press the spacebar. To learn about a model’s capabilities, click on the MORE INFO button. Terrain Normal terrain (also known as land) can be crossed by any land unit and has no hazards on it. It is always green in colour, and is the most common type of terrain. Rocky (or mountainous) terrain is harder to cross, and only a few land units are able to do it, including the Dirtbuggy. Rocky terrain does not harm the unit that is driving over it, but can be an obstacle if no available units are able to get across it. There is a third type of land terrain (swamp), which is hazardous. Any land unit is able to travel over it, however, it will damage any unit that does so. There are two types of water; shallow and deep. Units that are able to travel both on normal land and water are usually only able to go on shallow water, and not deep. Any water-only unit can go into deep water, except the Marina, which can only be built in shallow water. Water Crabs can travel in both shallow and deep water, but Alligators can only move in shallow water. A special type of terrain is the whirlpool. It counts as shallow water, and so can only be accessed by units that can move onto such terrain. The whirlpool will instantly transport any unit that goes into it to another predetermined whirlpool in the mission. They can be used for avoiding enemies, saving battery, and in some cases are necessary for the completion of the mission There are obstacles that appear in World Builder - the tree, volcano, boulder and sea rocks. Sea rocks only appear in shallow water and cannot be moved by any unit. Trees and boulders can only be moved by Treebots and Bulldozers respectively. Parts In World Builder, there are different parts in the missions. These include Red Bricks, Green/Lime Bricks, Blue Bricks, Yellow Bricks, Batteries, and Tires. When building a unit, you use parts in the square it is being built in along with parts from adjacent squares. When a unit runs out of battery due to being attacked or you deconstruct it, the parts go on the ground. Batteries that are partially used up can be recharged by certain stations, but in most missions, there aren't any such stations. Batteries Batteries are necessary for most units, with the exception of non-movable units other than Guard Towers. Each unit uses battery at a different pace, so a Treebot will expend its full battery much more quickly than a Defender. If any unit is attacked (with the exception of the Defenders, Speedboats and Guard Towers), it will lose all of its battery and break in one hit. If it runs out of battery on its own it remains built but is useless. Batteries can be recharged by Robot Labs, Marinas, and Gas Stations. An enemy unit that runs out of battery will also be destroyed, although instead of a useless empty battery it will have a full one. Defenders' and enemy units' batteries will run out more slowly, taking "damage" with each attack.(Please note: the batteries are shown in the what is needed to build each unit. It is the small, grey brick that looks like a washer with a "lightning" bolt on the front.) Plans At the start of each mission, you have a certain number of plans (although sometimes you only start with a unit and no plans). You use these to make units and you have a maximum number. Throughout missions there are often plans at different and usually important locations, allowing you to build more of the units. Goals The goal often requires you to reach it with a specific unit, or unit type, although in many cases any unit (or sometimes an enemy unit, instead of your own) will suffice. The goal is represented by an exclamation mark, and when you reach it you are given the option of doing the mission again, finishing, or doing the bonus "challenge". If you do the bonus challenge, the flag that shows you conquered the mission will have a star on it as well. The bonus goal, represented by a star, is often more difficult to get to than the goal, and usually, requires different units to reach it than the original goal. Worlds There are 5 worlds with 12 missions on each world. When you complete a mission, usually one or two more unlock, though there are a few exceptions. When you are able to play a mission, it appears with a question mark over it. Once you conquer it, the question mark is replaced by a flag. Completing the bonus goal will cause this flag to have a star on it. As you progress through a world, more and more friendly units appear on that world's map, moving around. This is a purely cosmetic effect. All the worlds have a sky background. World 1's is day, World 2's is the evening and World 3's is night. The Prehistoric World has a background consisting of many tall earth pillars with swamp at the top, and the Ocean World has a half-sky half-ocean background. World 1 Missions: # Tutorial # Buggy Ride # Build a Dirtbuggy # Pick up and Carry # Take Apart the Duck # One Brick Short # Animal Recycling # Bridge Builder # What's a Treebot? # Spiral Jetty # Beware the Crab # When Crabs Attack World 2 Missions: # Defender Saves the Day # Danger River # What's a Dozer? # The Long Road # Crab Forest # Fish Lake # Leap Frogs # Push Comes to Shove # Canals # Crab Islands # Two and a Half # On the Run World 3 Missions: # Stone Wall # Rivermaze # Naval Support # Treebot in the Forest # Stonehenge # Steam-Powered Island # Three Rooms # Blockade # Back and Forth # The Quest # Scorpion Maze # The Final Showdown Ocean World Missions: # Build a Speedboat # Mysterious Whirlpools # Speedboats on Patrol # The Bermuda Rectangle # Shark! # Alligator Wrestling # The Two Towers # Battle at Crabby Beach # Strange Currents # Dire Straits # Archipelago # Master and Commander Prehistoric World Missions: # Dangerous Swamps # Off Road Racing # Fish Out of Water # T-Rex Lives! # Bot vs. Beast # Meet Repairbot # Perpetual Motion # Hungry Predators # Double Trouble # Fossil Fueling # Build Your Own Battlefield # Monsterland Licences Once you conquer enough missions (with stars), you get a licence. There are four different types. The first one requires 0-11 bonus mission to have been completed and gains you the title 'Class 1 Builder'. The second one requires 12-23 bonus missions to have been completed and gains you the title 'Class 2 Builder'. It has an image of a Frog. The third one requires 24-35 bonus missions to have been completed and gains you the title 'Class 3 Builder'. It has an image of a Truck. The fourth one requires 36 or more bonus missions to have been completed and gains you the title 'Class 4 Builder'. It has an image of a Defender. You must first complete every mission to see your licence, and can then print it out. When you beat the Ocean World and the Prehistoric World you get stickers on your licence. World Builder 2 World Builder 2 is the sequel to this game. It includes new models and introduces new gameplay mechanics. Gallery LEGO WORLD BUILDER 1.PNG|The World Builder starting screen. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 2.PNG|Buggy description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 3.PNG|Dirtbuggy description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 4.PNG|Duck description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 5.PNG|Snail description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 6.PNG|Fish description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 7.PNG|Steamshovel description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 8.PNG|Forklift description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 9.PNG|Tugboat description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 10.PNG|Treebot description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 11.PNG|Defender description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 12.PNG|Freighter description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 13.PNG|Dumptruck description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 14.PNG|Gas Station description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 15.PNG|Marina description. LEGO WORLD BUILDER 16.PNG|Robot Lab description. Trivia * Although a helicopter appears on the starting screen, there is no helicopter used or seen in-game. * Some units don't have their descriptions appear on the starting screen. * Although the Freighter and the Tugboat appear identical in their descriptions, the Freighter looks different in-game. * The game was released with only World 1, and World 2 was labelled as 'coming soon'. Category:Online Games Category:Vehicles Category:Make and Create Category:Classic Category:Video Games Category:Building Category:Creator